


Sakura

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoisite is dying and Kunzite remembers when Zoisite took him to see the Sakura in blossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepair50 on DW. Anime version of them instead of the manga version, obviously.

When Zoisite lay dying in Kunzite's arms and said, "I want to die beautifully," Kunzite knew what he meant. For his lover, Kunzite created an illusion around them of earthly beauty, replacing, for a moment, the ugly domain of the Dark Kingdom. Flowers abounded, but none were as prevalent as Zoisite's beloved Sakura blossoms and petals…

…Kunzite remembers that a long time ago, Zoisite took him to see the Sakura when it was in bloom and for Kunzite, it was amongst one of his better memories. Zoisite loved the delicate pink blossoms and Kunzite had seen him using them as his trademark, but he had never seen a Sakura in bloom before.

Zoisite suddenly spoke in a soft voice as they looked at the trees, "The Sakura's blossom is beautiful, but it is only temporary because they do not last long on the tree. In a few days, they will be gone. They are like young warriors who fall in battle, knowing little of life, yet they die beautifully in exchange and do not shrivel up and die like old men and other flowers."

Kunzite nodded briefly and waited to see if Zoisite would say more.

The younger man turned from the trees, looked at Kunzite, and said, "I don't want to die like old men do. I want to die beautifully." He looked again at the trees again and sighed.

"You'll always be beautiful, Zoisite," said Kunzite, who then waited patiently and quietly until Zoisite wanted to leave…

…With Sakura petals falling all around him, Zoisite spoke his last words. "I loved you, Kunzite," and with that, he closed his eyes for the last time with a smile on his mouth.


End file.
